The Past's Curse
by SpaceSword16
Summary: Modern AU Meredith Moors was known as the most cold hearted person in town, having changed after an 'accident' that had fractured her back and left her relying on a cane. When the man who caused the accident's fifteen year old daughter begins to try to get to know her will she allow it or will she just brush the girl away like she had everyone else?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they belong to Disney.

Meredith Moors glared outside the window at the neighbors, she had never liked them and probably never would since they fought constantly and caused nothing but drama. Sighing she turned away from the window and back toward her best friend who sat at the table.

"You know I heard the neighborhood kids talking today….they came up with a new reason you walk with that cane." He stated, causing her to roll her eyes.

"What is it this time Diaval? Honestly….those crazy brats will say anything these days." She stated with a snort as she sat down across from him.

"That you're a witch. They also are calling you Maleficent." Diaval replied, running his hand through the sleek, raven locks of his hair as he watched the woman laugh at the other side of the table.

"It amuses me that they even _know_ what Maleficent means….Let them talk." She retorted, her emerald eyes sparkling slightly in amusement.

Diaval sighed at this and got up from his seat while checking his watch.

"I have to be at work by nine thirty and its eight now so I better hurry." He stated with a smile before leaving. Once he was outside he sighed and shook his head. Why did everyone have to be so judgmental of Maleficent? He wondered as he got into the old beat up truck that was parked in her driveway.

Meanwhile Maleficent sat at the table, her full attention on the cup of coffee that sat in front of her. However suddenly a familiar voice rifted through the opened window saying

"I don't have all day you little brat!"

Maleficent knew that voice and she stood at a distance to glare out the window only to freeze at what she saw because there less than two foot away from her was Stephen Kings; her childhood sweetheart.

Phantom pain cut through her body as she recalled the night that he had taken advantage of her. The drugs in the drink had made her so drowsy that she wavered in and out of consciousness as he repeatedly took advantage of her. However the worst part was far from that. The nastiest part was the reason she was on the blasted cane to begin with.

He had beaten her that night and had fractured her back somehow in the struggle as she attempted to fend him off in her drunken stupor. Now it hurt to stand straight…Now people whispered. But worse of all she couldn't trust anyone.

Not even Diaval. Sweet, cocky, kind, trustworthy. He was everything Stephen was not. However anyone besides her foster father Belshazzar could not even touch her without her cringing away.

Shaking away her thoughts she headed toward the bathroom and started the shower; waiting until the water was warm before stepping under the spray. The hot water slowly beating the pain away from her stiff back.

'_I hope that bastard don't move in with those idiots…I would rather not see his ugly face every day.'_

She thought bitterly as she tried to force her mind off of him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who's the kid next door?" Diaval asked that night at dinner, causing Maleficent to sigh.

"Stephen and Leila's daughter." She answered simply, not wanting to think about either of the girl's parents.

"What was he doing here?" Diaval growled; reminding Meredith that he hated Stephen just as much as she did or maybe even more.

"No idea. All I know is that he left the girl standing on the porch crying as he pulled out. You'd almost feel sorry for the little beast." The woman answered, hoping that the subject was dropped soon since the more they talked about the more her brain wanted to remind her of the promise that she had made Leila before she had found out who was the father of the infant.

"She looked so loss when I pulled in, just wondering around along the fence aimlessly." Diaval stated, reading the discomfort in the woman's face.

He didn't know why she disliked Leila but he did know what Stephen had done to her and wished that he could do the same or worse to the man.

"She'll be fine Diaval…she old enough that those three imbeciles won't manage to kill her." The one called Maleficent retorted.

"I know it's just I don't know how to describe the way she acted." Diaval retorted with a sigh, earning a small chuckle from the woman who sat across the table from him.

"Like a kicked puppy?" she suggested then glanced out the window, seeing that the girl was indeed still sitting outside on the steps.

"You can't say that you don't feel sorry for her!" Diaval stated, motioning to the window.

"I don't" Meredith lied as she got up to take her plate to the sink.

"Come on! I know you're not heartless Mer!" Diaval argued, sending her a disbelieving look.

"If you're so worried about her then why don't you befriend her then?" came the quipped response as Meredith left the room.

Once inside her room she opened a drawer on her desk, removing a yellowing document that she had been given directly after Leila's passing. It was one of her best friend's last wishes for her to be the godmother of the very girl that she and Diaval had been speaking of. She sighed as she glanced over her friend's signature once more and then threw the paper back into the drawer.

"_I don't like kids.'_

She lied to herself as she laid back onto the bed, her conscience reminding her of all the times she had dreamed of having children with Stephen.

"_I was a stupid teenager then…I didn't know what I was talking about._"She mentally argued with herself.

Diaval sighed as he made his way toward the young girl, being able to hear her sniffles from a good distance away.

"hello." He stated softly, hoping not to startle the girl.

"hello." She replied, her voice gruff from crying.

"I'm Diaval Byrne. I saw that you're still out here even though it's getting late and I just thought I might introduce myself." He stated and she smiled slightly.

"I'm Aurora…Aurora Kings." She replied, doing her best to seem friendly though he could tell by her demeanor that her heart was broken.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Aurora." He stated just as one of the neighbors came out, her whole attire being of some shade of pink.

"There you are Aurora! I thought you had ran away or something!" the woman stated, causing Diaval to want to roll his eyes.

"No ma'am. I was just talking to the neighbor Mr. Byrne." The fifteen year old answered earning a nod and smile.

"Diaval went to school with your parents you know." The woman stated, causing the girl to look up at him suddenly.

"Yes though Stephen was a year ahead of me. I was very good friends with your mother however." He answered however just before he could say anymore his cell phone began to ring.

"Excuse me this is an important call and I have to take it. I'll talk with you all later then." He stated before walking away, phone pressed to his ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Meredith sighed as she turned over, only to feel Diaval laying way too close.

"Move over." She grumbled sleepily, lightly nudging him away before curling back up beside of him.

"Hmm? Have enough room?" he asked, voice deep from sleep.

"mm-hm." She replied, nestling deeper into the blankets.

However suddenly a crash was heard outside, startling both of them.

"What the hell?" she grumbled as she pulled on her robe over her nightgown before rushing over to the window.

"Who on earth decides to take the trash out at this hour?" She grumbled as she snapped the blind back shut.

"Which one?" Diaval asked with a yawn as he sat up to look over at her through the darkness.

"Blue…whatever the heck her name was again." Maleficent answered before heading back to bed.

Diaval laughed softly at this. They had lived here for years with the same neighbors and had never cared enough to learn their names. A matter of fact they had knew them since they were children yet Meredith had always referred to them by the colors they seemed to always wear.

"Let's hope stupid doesn't catch." He retorted, causing the woman to laugh as she curled back against him.

"Yes or that poor girl is doomed." Meredith replied tiredly before falling back to sleep.

Meredith awoke with a start, her heart racing as the memory of the pain encircled her.

"You okay Mer?" Diaval's voice echoed from his side of the bed however the woman only shrugged away.

"I'm fine…just that dream again." She answered before getting out of bed, wincing as her back popped repeatedly as she reached for her cane.

"I have to go to work early today…The rescue found two poached eagles and they had a nest. They're bringing the chicks to the zoo today." He stated as he too got up.

"I think I'll go for a walk today...the doctor did say that if I could get the muscles strengthened in my back that I may not need this stupid thing any longer." She stated, glaring at the cane in her hand.

"well be careful Mer." He stated, kissing her on the cheek briefly before beginning to get dressed.

"Diaval….Why don't we keep up with those silly brat's game? Call me Maleficent from now on." She stated suddenly, catching him off guard.

"You can't be serious." He retorted, sighing.

"I'm perfectly serious. Maybe if they think I am a witch or whatever they'll stop tee-peeing this house every Halloween." The woman answered as she headed downstairs for her morning coffee.


	4. Chapter 4

Meredith sighed as she leaned against a tree in the forest nearby, her mind a muddle of thoughts.

_We can't I just kiss him already? We've been together officially for two months and all I can manage to do is let him sleep beside of me and can only bring myself to kiss his cheek._

She thought bitterly, closing her eyes against the thoughts of Stephen's body pressed against hers.

However suddenly the sound of footfall caught her attention.

"Whoever you are you might as well come out. I already know you're there." She called, glancing around to see who was spying on her.

"Sorry….I didn't mean to startle you." A soft voice stated, surprising Meredith slightly as the girl that had been with Stephen the previous day stepped out.

"What are you doing out here?" the woman asked coolly, keeping her eyes closed as she leaned back against the tree.

"I was just going on a walk…You don't mind me being on your property do you?" the blonde answered surprising the woman.

"Why should I care? You're minding your own business." The woman stated, hoping the girl would just continue on and not bother her. 

Silence filled the air briefly before the girl spoke again.

"Why are you out here by yourself?"

Maleficent sighed, resisting the urge to walk off.

"Because I needed time to think." She answered calmly.

'_At least this girl does keep a respectful tone._' She thought

"Would you like for me to leave?"

Something about the girl's voice was pleading, as if to beg Maleficent to say no.

"You're not bothering me." The woman answered, being sure to sound like she didn't really care.

Silence settled over them for a while, prompting the woman to open her eyes to see if the child was still there.

'_She looks just like her mother.'_

Maleficent thought with a sigh.

"I met your husband yesterday." The girl began, however Maleficent cut her off.

"We're not married."

The woman almost laughed as the girl blushed at her response.

"Sorry….I just assumed…." She stammered however Maleficent only waved it off.

"Close enough he and I are in fact dating." She retorted to put the girl at ease before she stood, gripping the cane tightly as her back protested.

"Are you okay?"

The concern that painted the girl's voice surprised the woman.

Maleficent only nodded slightly as she began to walk.

"How rude of me I forgot to introduce myself I'm Aurora."

Meredith smirked a bit and replied "I'm Maleficent."

That earned a confused look and giggle from the young girl.

"That can't be your real name…No one would name their daughter that!" Aurora stated causing a small smile to pull at the woman's face.

"You're a curious little beast huh? If you must know my name is Meredith Moors." Maleficent retorted before adding "Just call me Maleficent…Once you start school you'll understand."

Aurora giggled at that as she followed her, however suddenly the name sounded familiar though she didn't question it.


	5. Chapter 5

Meredith yawned as she leaned back against the couch, her mind retracing how she and Leila had argued the day before Aurora's birth.

_I knew he would hurt them….That low life bastard wasn't good for anything._

She thought bitterly however then the closing of the door startled her out of her trance.

"Hey! You home?" Diaval's voice called, causing the woman to inwardly groan.

"What do you think birdbrain? Though I just got home over an hour ago." Maleficent answered as she sat up, groaning slightly as her back protested.

"What's wrong?" the dark haired man asked as he went over to her.

"I have not walked that much since the accident." She retorted with a smirk as she watched her boyfriend's face cloud over with concern.

"You should take it easy!" he stated, earning a small laugh from the emerald eyed woman.

"Relax…I've had worse. Besides that it might help in the long run." She retorted.

"Yeah but I don't want you to end up hurting yourself by over doing things!" Diaval argued as he removed his work jacket.

"I didn't overdo anything. I went for a walk and ended up speaking with Stephen's daughter." She retorted, earning a shocked look from her partner.

"Wait, I thought you said you wasn't going to talk to the girl?" he quipped, earning a dirty look from his girlfriend.

"Could I help it if the little beast was in the same area I was and insisted on disturbing me with constant chatter?" the woman now known as Maleficent retorted sharply, though Diaval could tell that she wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Why do I think you're exaggerating the truth a bit? We both know that Leila and you had been best friends growing up!" he stated, earning a sigh.

"Use to Diaval. That was before she took his side….and before that bastard took what little freedom I had." Maleficent stated as she made her way out of the room.

"Yeah, blame them for all of that! They're the ones who are to blame…Not Aurora. You can't tell me that you're going to take out all of your anger for them on a defenseless child!" the dark haired man stated, earning a glare.

"Diaval…Just shut up. Even you don't know the whole truth." She snapped, though something about her voice bothered him.

"Then what bothers you about her living next door?" he asked, voice softer than it had been only a few minutes prior.

"If you must know…Leila set me to be the girl's godmother."

Silence washed over both of them at that, Diaval's eyes widening in shock at this information.

"Then what's the problem?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Just how the hell do you tell a girl why you've never been around her whole life is because her father is a no good pig that used you?" Maleficent growled before storming off toward the room that they shared, slamming the door.

Sighing Diaval shook his head, use to his lover's moods.


	6. Chapter 6

Diaval sat outside, waiting for Meredith's mood to settle.

_I've known her since we were all in high school….seriously she should know that I can read her like an open book. Why does she think of everyone being traitorous? It's ridiculous! Not everyone is like Stephen!_

He thought bitterly as he worked with the flowerbeds around the porch.

However suddenly a loud crash was heard from next door, calling his attention toward the house, only to see that some sort of pan had been hurled out the window and that two of the women were bickering inside.

"What on earth?" Diaval asked, shaking his head as he listened to the insults roll out the broken glass.

"Poor girl." Diaval muttered as he returned to his gardening "has to put up with all of that."

Meanwhile Aurora lay on her bed, mulling over where she had heard the name Meredith before when suddenly an idea hit her and she got out of bed, rushing over to a shelf where she had placed her late mother's journal.

**I told Meredith about the baby today, she seemed happy until she found out that Stephen was the father. I can understand why but she didn't have to storm off in the way that she did.**

Aurora glanced across the swirly handwriting, her eyes growing wide. Could the woman next door be the same person that her mother had written about all the time? Glancing through the rest of the book she found the name Diaval as well.

_I'll ask the next time I see Diaval. _ The girl decided as she closed the book and replaced it on the shelf.

Maleficent glanced out the window and shook her head at the three nincompoops that was arguing next door. Rolling her eyes as she closed the blind. Sighing she glanced toward the drawer where she had placed the note from Leila and sighed as she made her mind up.

_I have a promise to keep….elated but still I plan to keep it. _

She thought as she made her way out of her room and toward the front door.

"Diaval?" she called from the doorway, causing the dark haired man to bang his head on a bird feeder as he tried to raise up too fast.

"Ow! Yes! What is it?" he asked, rubbing his head as he turned to face her; only to be surprised that she was laughing softly at his predicament.

"Did you forget that was there? You're the one who put it there." She teased gingerly, earning an annoyed look though she could tell he was about to laugh by the way that his lips turned up slightly at the corners.

"Did you come out here just to make me knock my brains out on random objects?" he retorted as he stood.

"Maybe." Maleficent chuckled in response before adding "No Diaval…I actually came out here to apologize for snapping at you like that."

Diaval was almost taken aback by this. Since when did Meredith apologize? Usually she waited until they were in bed before mumbling out her own version of an apology.

"It's okay…I understand that I crossed a line today." He answered, earning a sigh from the woman he loved.

"Thanks for putting up with me all these years. Not many would." The woman suddenly stated, a light blush coming over her cheeks.

"What's all of this about? Are you sick or something?" Diaval asked, the last part jokingly.

"Diaval…I know that all of this is hard on you and I know what direction you'd like for me to go with all of this…With the girl being so close and all." She began with a sigh, pausing as she glanced at the jeweled top of her cane as her grip on it tightened before continuing.

"I can't promise you anything but I can promise I'll try." 

Diaval sighed and moved to place his had atop hers.

"I don't care about any of that Meredith…I want you to take all the time you need. Remember I was the one who stayed with you the most during your stay at the hospital….I was the one who took you to therapy and I was the one who moved in to help you out until you were stronger." He stated softly, his onyx eyes filled with concern as he spoke.

"I don't care how long it takes you Maleficent…All I wish you'd realize is that not everyone is like Stephen...Not everyone will hurt you or leave." He added gingerly after a few minutes of contemplation.

"I know Diaval…You've proven that to me." She responded, jade eyes moist with unshed tears as she smiled slightly toward him.

"As I said take all the time that you need." He stated as he kissed her lightly on the lips, allowing his skin to only graze hers before pulling away.


	7. Chapter 7

Meredith sighed as she planted some flowers along her side of the fence, not noticing her surroundings until a sudden voice asked.

"Need any help?"

Groaning she glared up at the golden haired girl that was leaned slightly over the fence that separated the two houses.

"No. I don't need help but if you're going to stand there staring you might as wells." She retorted, earning a smile from the girl who quickly came over.

The two worked in silence for a while, Aurora trying to pluck up enough courage to ask if Meredith had known her mother.

"Meredith? Can I ask you something?" Aurora asked softly earning a sigh from the dark haired figure.

"I suppose." She answered, glancing over at the girl and noticing her timid expression.

"My mom left a journal and she kept talking about a Meredith. You're the one she was talking about weren't you?" Aurora's voice was almost shaking with nervousness then, making Meredith want to roll her eyes.

"Aurora…Your mother and I went to school together. She and I were best friends." The older of the two replied as she closed her eyes, wondering briefly if she should tell the girl about their connection.

"Your mother and I had a disagreement about your father….right before you were born. I told her that he wasn't good for either of you and for her to leave before you were born." She stated, deciding to tell the truth to the girl to keep her from asking questions later.

An uneasy silence gripped the pair as they sat there, Aurora silently working with the flowers.

"You're my Godmother then aren't you?" The blonde suddenly asked and Maleficent sighed.

"Yes." Maleficent replied softly, almost too low for the young girl to hear.

The woman didn't know what to think when the girl suddenly hugged her.


	8. Chapter 8

Diaval's teasing laughter filled the house, earning a glare from the woman.

"Oh come on Mer, your face was priceless!" he chuckled, earning a light smack against the man's arm.

"Yeah...and I guess hers was too while she was apologizing repeatedly as if she expected me to strike her!" Maleficent snapped, earning a sigh.

"You don't have a clue about how Stephen treated her." Diaval stated with a sigh, earning a nod from the woman.

"Do you think that I am that dense? But it's none of my business." Maleficent answered, her tone harsh though Diaval could see through the façade to see that his girlfriend was concerned for the young girl.

"Meredith, you're her godmother. You should make it your business! I'm sure that those three idiots care enough for her to speak against Stephen in court." The dark haired man stated, earning another glare.

"Diaval….Do me a favor and shut up." She stated before retreating toward the kitchen.

"Can I at least invite her over for dinner?" he tried again, earning a sigh.

"Whatever! Just leave me alone!" she answered, rolling her eyes at his enthusiasm.

Diaval sighed as he went outside, finding that Aurora was staring up at the star spackled sky as she lay on her back on the grass.

"Aurora! Ask your Aunties if you can join us for dinner tonight!" he called over the fence, causing the girl to bolt upright.

"Are you sure it's okay?" she asked, referring to Maleficent.

"Of course! Just go ask if you can come over." He replied reassuringly.

It didn't take long for the teen to run inside to ask, the action causing Diaval to laugh softly as he waited for the answer.

Soon Meredith, Diaval and Aurora were all seated around the ancient oak table in middle of Meredith's kitchen. The aura between Aurora and Maleficent a tad bit awkward since the hug from earlier.

"So, what do you do Diaval? I've saw you leave for work." The teen stated, earning a small sigh.

"I'm a veterinarian." He answered through a mouthful of pasta, earning a disgusted look from Meredith.

"Do us all a favor and swallow before you talk." She grumbled, receiving a giggle from the fifteen year old that sat across from her.

"Hey maybe one night you can stay over." The dark haired man suggested, watching as the girl's eyes lit up at the suggestion.

"Oh may I?" she questioned, turning her attention back toward Maleficent who smiled lightly.

"I don't see why not." She answered with a ghost of a smile on her face.

The young girl couldn't seem to contain her joy at that and Meredith couldn't help but to smile at the girl.

"Thank you!" the child exclaimed.

"You're quite welcomed beastie." Maleficent replied with a smile, her tone surprising Diaval who hadn't expected her to attempt to be so accepting.


	9. Chapter 9

Meredith sighed as she listened to the girl talk with Diaval about his line of work.

"Please do not get him started on birds….I don't want to hear him prattle on and on about them for an hour." She stated, earning a glare from her boyfriend.

"Oh hush up Maleficent. At least I am talking." He retorted, his tone challenging as he glanced at her.

"No one can get a word in edge wise with you." The woman retorted, a smirk pulling at her lips as she turned toward him.

Aurora glanced between the two as they bickered, wondering if she was the cause of this. That was until Diaval burst into laughter at a particular comment that Meredith had made.

"That's the best you can come up with Mer? Seriously?" he chuckled, rolling his eyes at his girlfriend who glared lightly back before smiling lightly.

"Ignore him, he's an overgrown child." Maleficent retorted toward Aurora, who looked completely shocked.

"Oh look who's talking…the mistress of evil herself." He jeered, only to have a small pillow pelt him in the face.

"Now that ought to shut you up you insolent man." Maleficent stated challengingly, causing Aurora to chuckle. Diaval smiled lightly at this and then lightly tossed the object at the young teen, causing shock to come over her face before a grin slowly came across her features before tossing it back.

Maleficent smirked at this, watching the two playfully bicker for a while before she finally stepped in before something got caught in the cross fire and broke.

"Okay…enough. I think you both have made a point." She stated with a chuckle, watching as Aurora's face flashed from fearful to relieved as she realized that Meredith wasn't angry.

"sorry." She apologized anyway, feeling as though she should have been politer however to her surprised the woman only gave her a light look.

"Diaval started it with you…you've nothing to be sorry for anyway. I'm not _that _bad." Maleficent retorted, earning a sheepish smile from the fifteen year old.

Much later that night Meredith sighed as she lay with her head against Diaval's chest as he flipped through a book he was reading.

"You know….I think she really enjoyed herself this evening." He stated suddenly before chuckling lightly "though she insisted on hugging you again before leaving.

"She hugged the both of us and after she caught me off guard earlier I kind of expect it now." Meredith/Maleficent retorted before adding "we better get to sleep….you have work tomorrow and I have the notion that the little beast is going to follow me on my walk again."


	10. Chapter 10

Sure enough the girl was waiting the next morning as Maleficent was heading out the door.

"Before you can even ask…Come on." She stated, watching as a smile split the girl's nervous expression.

They walked in silence for a while until they reached a small pond that was fed by a natural stream.

"I didn't think about a place like this being here!" Aurora stated as they neared the small area that was lush with plant life.

"Not a lot of people ever walk this far out anymore." Maleficent answered with a smile before adding "well except deer and some other creatures that find their way through here."

"Why did you show me this place then?" The young girl asked, catching Maleficent off guard.

"Just felt like coming here and you happened to be with me." She answered simply though she knew that wasn't true.

_This is the place that her mother and I use to come to talk._

"School starts in a week." The blonde said after some time of silence.

"Is that so? Let me guess you're nervous?" she stated, earning a small nod.

"Don't be, I'm sure you'll make a lot of friends." Maleficent answered with a small smile.

'_Great I sounded lamer than Diaval did when he asked me out.'_ She thought with a sigh.

"Mer…..I mean Maleficent….I overheard my aunties talking…They said that you didn't like anybody anymore. Is that true?"

The girl's voice wavered as she spoke, as if she was longing for the dark haired woman to actually take a liking toward her.

"Aurora…I don't trust a lot of people now because the last person I trusted hurt me greatly." Maleficent answered watching as the girl nodded before adding "but as far as liking people is concerned I have no problem with people if they do not bother me."

A pregnant silence filled the air between them then then in a timid, almost shaking voice the young blonde asked

"Do I bother you?"

The four words stunned Maleficent, did the girl bother her?

"Beastie…if you bothered me you would know it." She answered, though to her surprise the girl actually began to cry.

"You don't have to lie. My father always said I was." Aurora whispered, crystalline tears falling down her face.

"Your father is an idiot, I do not like Lairs Aurora thus would never to you." Maleficent stated as she brushed a strand of hair from the girl's face.

The girl however continued to cry, causing Maleficent to sigh and put an arm around her shoulders.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Aurora had managed to calm down, leaning against the woman slightly as she calmed down.

"Beastie…whatever else your father has said to you isn't true." Maleficent stated, not daring to pull away in fear that she would hurt the young girl's feelings.

"But…" the girl began to argue, though a light glare cut her off.

"Aurora…If you were a bother I wouldn't invite you to walk with me and my opinion scarcely changes about anyone." She stated gently, rubbing the girl's arm a bit.

"Godmother? Was dad always so distant?" Aurora asked timidly, earning a sigh from the woman.

"No Beastie…He changed as he became a CEO." She answered simply before adding "then he turned nasty."

A comfortable silence fell over them as Aurora relaxed against the woman who shifted so that they were both more comfortable.

"Why do you call me that?" the fifteen year old asked after a while and Meredith sighed

"When I visited your mother after you were born I called you that." The woman answered with a shrug.


	11. Chapter 11

They stayed out until it was almost lunch and the young girl's stomach was protesting rather loudly.

"Let's head back." Maleficent stated, earning a small blush from the girl who followed her closely.

_I wonder why she needs that cane._

The girl wondered but figured it would be too rude to ask however Maleficent sighed suddenly and asked

"If you want to know something just ask…It unnerves me when you stare like that."

Aurora quickly looked down and blushed, quickly apologizing only to hear a chuckle in response.

"Relax."

_She isn't like what either of my aunts said. Her voice is the only thing that changes with her emotions most of the time._ The girl thought as she followed the woman back to their homes.

"If you want after lunch I'll show you more of the forest." Maleficent stated with a hint of emotion in her voice though Aurora couldn't place it.

"I would like that Godmother." The fifteen year old stated before going toward her own house, leaving Maleficent alone with her thoughts.

For some odd reason she wanted to kill Stefan for hurting the girl.

_Who treats their own daughter like that? _

She thought bitterly as she walked inside only to find Diaval standing in the kitchen holding containers of takeout.

"Oh you got lunch? If I knew that I'd invited the girl in." Maleficent stated, earning a look from the man.

"You hung out with her again today huh?" he asked, suddenly amused.

"Not one word from you Diaval or I will make you wear what is in this container!" she warned.

"I was just going to ask if you had fun." Diaval replied, holding both hands up in defense as she walked around to get a plate.

"Like pulling teeth. I never thought that I could hate that man more but I do." She growled in reply before adding "Why don't you come with us this evening? I think she could use someone who is good with emotions around."

Diaval blinked in response to this, unsure of what to say. He would have usually teased the woman about caring about the girl but had a feeling that she would probably become enraged with just the right push.

"Okay…what happened Meredith?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No one should speak to their child like he did toward her." Was all the dark haired woman replied as she lightly slipped from his touch before filling her own plate before sitting at the table.

This earned a sigh from Diaval though he didn't say anything as he too began to eat.

"Hey you know what might be good? Camping out with her like you, Leila and I use to as kids." He suggested, earning a skeptical look though the woman sighed.

"That is the best idea you've had all week. Though you call those block heads….they gave me a headache last time I attempted to have a conversation with them."

Laughing Diaval rolled his eyes before he headed toward the phone.

Maleficent could have laughed at how excited Aurora seemed when they met back up, though Diaval was complaining about how everything was piled on him.

"I can help." Aurora offered though he only smiled at her and shook his head.

"I'm just giving Mer a hard time." He replied with a wink as they walked toward the small lake.

"I can hear you, you know." Maleficent called over her shoulder as she continued though she was glad that Aurora seemed a bit less on guard now.


	12. Chapter 12

Maleficent laughed as she watched Aurora and Diaval fumble with the tent, knowing that Diaval wouldn't let her help even if she asked.

"Don't hurt yourselves." The woman teased from where she sat beneath the rowan tree earning an annoyed look from Diaval.

"We're fine Meredith." He grumbled though the no sooner that he had said that the tent—that had been half up—collapsed down onto Aurora, earning a laugh from the green eyed woman.

"You alright child?" she asked, chuckling a bit as Diaval helped the girl up.

"Yes I'm fine." The girl replied nervously, only to earn a light smile from Diaval.

"Sorry about that. My fault." He stated sheepishly before he motioned toward the rest of the area as he added "why don't you two go off somewhere while I finish up? I'd hate to have to call your aunts and explain to them I gave you a concussion."

Maleficent laughed lightly at this and rolled her eyes "We'll gather firewood…but that tent better be up by the time we get back."

Aurora timidly followed the woman through the forest, amazed at how that maleficent had managed to dodge all the brambles that she herself seemed to get stuck in.

"Why so quite beastie? You're not upset at my teasing are you?" Maleficent asked, glancing over her shoulder at her.

"No ma'am. I'm just thinking." Aurora stated as she was led toward the deeper parts of the forest.

"We'll gather the wood here…be careful though. Don't hurt yourself." The woman stated with a smile as she began to single handedly collect dried bark from the forest floor.

Aurora quickly followed suit, only to end up falling into maleficent in her rush to obey.

"Easy there silly girl." Meredith stated, helping the girl steady herself.

"I'm sorry!" the fifteen year old stated, eyes suddenly downcast though the woman only rolled her eyes.

"Beastie honestly…I am not going to hurt you." The woman grumbled lightly, quickly letting girl of the girl's shoulder so not to frighten her.

"I'm sorry." Aurora whispered, voice suddenly wavering a bit causing Meredith to roll her eyes.

"For what? Jeez girl…come on…let's get the wood and get back." She growled lightly as she lightly nudged the girl, earning a light chuckle from the girl.

"Yes ma'am." She replied earning a light huff.

"Aurora….If you keep insisting on calling me ma'am all the time you _will _get on my bad side." Meredith grumbled lightly, though her eyes shone lightly with humor.

'_She's managed to worm her way into my life. She doesn't have any trace of her father in her.'_

The woman thought as she watched the teen stumbled along, trying to keep her footing on the thick terrain.

"Slow down. There's no hurry and Diaval probably doesn't have the tent set up yet." Meredith sighed as she walked next to the girl and offered her an arm.

"Hold on…I can't have you falling on your face while you're in my care." She stated, her tone teasing as the girl clung to her.

When they got back. Luckily the tent was up and Diaval had managed to make a suitable fire pit.

"What took you two so long?" he called, noticing the predicament that the two where in.

"What happened?"

Meredith rolled her eyes at this and sighed, letting Aurora slide away from her.

"I'm a klutz." Aurora admitted softly, earning a soft chuckle from both adults.

"No worse than birdbrain there." Maleficent/Meredith retorted with a slight smile before unloading her armful of wood near the tent.


	13. Chapter 13

Maleficent allowed herself to relax a bit as she listened to Diaval retail some old ghost story that was around long before their own childhood, causing Aurora to jump at any little noise that came through the forest.

"Relax…If it were true we'd saw it by now. We use to come out here all the time as children." She stated, casting her partner a glare to shut him up.

"Yeah it's only a stupid story." Diaval assured, though the girl only glanced up at her godmother for reassurance.

"It's a dumb story invented by old people to keep kids from wondering off." The woman stated with a hint of a smile before she sighed and added "we'd best be getting to bed."

Aurora glanced nervously up at Maleficent who sighed "There's nothing to be frightened of."

The teen still looked unsure causing the woman to sigh.

Once they were inside the dark tent—after Diaval had put out the fire—Aurora tried to get as close to Maleficent as possible, earning a sigh and light chuckle from the woman.

"You don't have to be sneaky about it…No one's going to overreact." She stated, causing heat to climb into Aurora's face.

"I was that obvious?" the fifteen year old whispered while getting closer.

"Yes." Was all Maleficent said as she lay down as well, zipping her sleeping bag up snuggly before closing her eyes.

However it seemed that it was not long after she fell asleep she was awoken by someone nestling tight against her side.

"Aurora? What the world?" she asked sleepily however then thunder rang through the air, answering Maleficent's question.

"It's just noise." The woman sighed as she sat up, putting an arm around Aurora and allowing her to cling to her.

"I know…it's just…." The girl began, earning a sigh from her godmother.

"It's alright…you don't have to explain." Maleficent sighed as she felt tears soak into her shirt.

The woman could tell the girl was embarrassed by the predicament and terrified and all the woman could do was just let her grip to her and cry.

"What's going on? Is she sick?" Diaval's sleepy voice asked as he too sat up.

"No, just a bit frightened." Maleficent answered simply.

Diaval sighed and came over beside of them, sitting down close to the two so that he could gently run his fingers through the teen's hair.

"Is it the storm?" he questioned softly as soon as he saw a flash of lightening light outside the clear plastic 'window'.

However his question was only answered with a small nod, causing him to sigh.

"Just relax okay? We won't let anything hurt you." He whispered, his voice soothing the girl slightly.

Aurora wondered briefly if she was being a nuisance however something about the way that her godparents acted said otherwise.

_Father would have started yelling._

Shaking the thought away she curled against Maleficent's side.

The woman glanced down; unsure of what to do when the girl relaxed against her however then she unsteadily put her arm around the girl.

Diaval smiled at the uncommon sight.

'_Maybe that girl is what Meredith needed. Someone who would teach her how to trust.'_


	14. Chapter 14

Maleficent awoke to laughter the next morning and upon farther inspection found Aurora and Diaval romping in the water.

"What are you two doing?" she called, yawning slightly as she neared them.

"We didn't want to wake you." Aurora stated, smiling slightly at the woman who scowled back.

"Don't even think about it." She warned lightly however just as she turned to walk away a wave of water drenched her, causing her to whirl back around only to see a laughing Aurora.

"Oh you'll pay for that beastie!" the woman growled, a small smirk coming over her face as she waded into the water.

Much later as they sat alongside the bank, panting as they let the sun dry their drenched clothing.

"I didn't think you would want to get wet Mer." Diaval teased, earning an annoyed glance.

"You're right. I would prefer not to look like a drowned rat…though I had no choice on that matter." The woman replied, lightly nudging Aurora who grinned sheepishly up at her.

"Oh come off it. You enjoyed it just as much as we did." Diaval dared say, earning a huff of annoyance from his girlfriend.

"Shut up before I push you back into the lake." She growled, though her tone held no anger toward him.

After a while Aurora decided to go off on her own, walking the familiar paths that she and Maleficent had walked for the past couple of days however then she heard a strange sound; like that mixed between a bray and a cry.

"Godmother! Diaval! Come quick!" her voice echoed through the trees, startling both of the adults who sprang instantly to their feet and headed toward the sound. Concern gripped them due to the fear that rattled the girl's voice. However as they drew nearer to the girl they saw that what she was kneeling beside of was small brown, furry object.

"Can you help it Diaval? I…it's just a baby." Aurora asked pleadingly, turning toward them with tears spilling down her face.

Diaval knelt beside the girl, quickly removing his black T-shirt—revealing a white tank top underneath—and wrapping the small, whimpering object into it.

"I promise you I'll do what I can Aurora. Can you and Mer wait back at camp until I take him to the clinic?" he answered softly as Maleficent neared them and knelt beside them, putting an arm around Aurora's shoulders as she watched the man gingerly lift the bleeding fawn into his arms.

The girl turned toward her instantly, burying her face against the woman's clothing.

"It'll be okay beastie, Diaval will do whatever he can." Maleficent stated, allowing her voice to become warmer than it had ever been toward the girl.

She didn't want to give the girl any false hope only to have her heart shattered if the animal would end up dying. However watching Aurora cry like this hurt her greatly.

After a few minutes she sighed and added in a soothing tone "I'm sure he'll be able to help."

"what if he can't?" the fifteen year old asked suddenly, her voice sounding so dejected that it pained Meredith even to hear it.

"If he can't at least know that he has done everything in his power." She answered honestly, resting her chin against the girl's hair.

'_Diaval you better be able to save that thing….Aurora doesn't need to feel this kind of pain.'_ She thought as she felt the girl shudder against her.

By the time that Aurora had cried herself out Maleficent's back had gone stiff from being in one position for too long and her shirt soaked by the young girl's tears.

"It looks like it may rain again…come on...Let's get back to camp." Maleficent said after a while, keeping her tone even so that none of the discomfort she felt would be revealed to the girl.

Aurora only slowly stood and nodded, allowing the woman to put an arm around her once again.

"I'm sorry." The young blonde began, as they walked.

"Beastie….there is nothing for you to apologize for. You need to realize that you've done nothing wrong. You were worried for that animal." Maleficent stated in response, her tone gentle despite the way she spoke the words.

As they entered camp again Meredith sighed and watched as Aurora sat, staring at the ground.

"_That girl is so gentle…toward everything. How could anyone stand to hurt her? It bothers me just to see her like this.'_ The woman thought, before taking a seat beside of her, only to feel the girl lean against her.

Meredith put an arm around the girl and leaned down, pressing her lips to the girl's hair.

"Don't worry." She whispered gingerly, surprising herself with the tone and action.

When Diaval returned he froze in surprise, smiling lightly at the scene before him.

"How is it?" Aurora asked, her tone almost inaudible.

"Stable…I'd say that if it wasn't for you it wouldn't have survived but you saved it." He answered as he walked over, smiling slightly as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"See Aurora? I told you it would work out." Maleficent stated with a small smile, affection flecking her voice as she turned to the girl, earning a grin in response from the girl.

"We're going to stay here for at least another day…so what do you want to do Aurora?" Diaval stated, earning a shrug.

"I know you two monkey's will find a way to torture me for another day." Meredith joked as she got up and stretched, her back popping repeatedly as she did so.


	15. Chapter 15

Meredith smiled as she watched the two chase each other in some form of game that seemed to her like a mix between hide and seek and tag.

She watched the girl laugh as Diaval caught her, tickling her as they both crashed to the ground in a playful tussle.

'_She's starting to not be so careful around us._' She thought with a hint of a smile as she watched them, though glad that she had not been suckered into their game when Aurora had pleaded with her.

"Godmother! Help me!" Aurora's laughter called her out of her thoughts.

Glancing up she saw that Diaval had the girl pinned and was tickling her mercilessly.

"You got into that beastie….get out of it." Meredith laughed in response.

She watched them bicker and play for a while before she stood up and decided to cook some dinner for the three of them over the fire.

"Can you two imbeciles come here?" Maleficent called, causing the two to stop playing and walk over; instantly understanding why she had called them over when they saw the cooked fish that sat on paper plates.

"Wow this looks good Mer." Diaval stated, giving her a surprised look.

"Thank you…let's just hope it tastes alright." She answered, earning smile from the other two.

"I'm sure its fine Godmother." Aurora stated, earning a small smile in return.

"Thanks Aurora." Maleficent stated in response, patting the girl's head a bit as she handed her a plate.

Much later that night Diaval lay on his back outside, eyes tracing patterns into the stars that hung brightly overhead.

"What are you doing?" Maleficent asked softly, earning a small smile from the dark haired man.

"Thinking." He answered before adding "about the past….about Stefan…about everything else." He answered then sighed and added "Aurora is a really sweet girl."

Maleficent sighed then and sat down and leaned back.

"This was a good idea….the little beast seems to be enjoying herself." She stated, earning a smile from Diaval.

"Do I even want to know why you insist on comparing her to an animal?" he asked earning a sigh from the woman.

"When Leila had told me she was pregnant I would act as if I could care less. Leila could see right through that of course." She answered with a fond smile as she recalled the much simpler times when they all were fresh out of high school.

"Aurora can see through it too I believe…She adores you." Diaval stated, earning a small chuckle.

"You should have saw her earlier when you left with that fawn…Poor thing is so sensitive that she cried for probably an hour." She sighed, earning a questioning look.

"What?" Maleficent barked, her eyes narrowing lightly at the man.

"Oh nothing." Diaval answered, trying to play innocent though Maleficent didn't buy it.

"Whatever…I'm going back to bed. Goodnight Diaval." She stated as she walked off, though there were a small smirk on her face.


	16. Chapter 16

Maleficent woke up to find Aurora curled up between both her and Diaval, a peaceful look on her face. The woman smiled lightly as she turned over and gently brushed the hair out of the sleeping teens face, watching as a light smile came over the girl's features.

"I hope you don't mind….she kind of woke up spooked." Diaval stated, a small hint of a smile on his lips as he turned and looked over at girlfriend.

"I don't mind….If I could kill Stefan and get away with it I would." Maleficent answered, hatred seeping into her voice toward the end as she mentioned her ex's name.

"You really do care for the girl don't you?" Diaval said softly, smiling softly over at the woman who gave him a sigh.

"How could I not? The annoying little beast has managed to worm herself right into my life." She stated with a smile earning a light chuckle from the man.

After a few minutes of quite Maleficent sighed and sat up, careful not to awake the girl.

"How could a Stefan be so cold toward her?"

Diaval sighed and shook his head "I'd like to personally knock some sense into him myself."

Maleficent sighed and lay back down, feeling the girl snuggle closer in her sleep.

"You would make a good mother." Diaval suddenly stated from in the darkness, causing heat to crawl into the woman's face.

"No way….I hate kids." She retorted, though Diaval knew that she was lying.

"Bull." He murmured, earning a sigh.

"What about you? It's obvious that you are good with children." She stated, causing him to sit up slightly.

"Meredith….Why exactly didn't you want to take care of the girl after her mother's death?" he asked causing Maleficent to groan.

"Diaval….we can have this conversation later." She whispered fiercely.

The next morning Maleficent was awoke by Aurora shaking her slightly.

"What is it beastie? What time is it?" she growled sleepily, earning a small giggle from her goddaughter who sat beside her.

"Nine. Diaval told me to wake you." The teen answered, earning a small smile.

"Well go tell him he got you blessed out while I make myself at least Simi presentable." She stated, shooing the giggling child out of the tent.

She defiantly wanted to hurt Stefan at that moment as she thought about how the girl had been frightened of everyone at first.

Quickly Maleficent got dressed and headed outside, finding that they were waiting on her.

"We thought we could go on a walk after breakfast and take a picnic with us." Diaval stated, earning a fake glare aw the woman pretended to think about it.

"Come on please Godmother?" Aurora begged though the smile that threatened to spread across her lips told the woman that she saw through the façade.

"Oh alright…you've convinced me." She replied, hearing the girl giggle in response.

"Come on let's eat you two birdbrains." She stated, daring to drop a kiss on Aurora's head as she walked by.

Much later as they walked up a steep incline both Maleficent and Diaval could have laughed at the way that Aurora had tried to help the older woman balance.

"Beastie…relax. I can walk fine on my own." Maleficent finally said, her tone holding amusement as they walked along.

"Sorry." Aurora said quickly, only to earn a smile from Diaval and what could be called a smirk from her godmother.

"It's alright." The woman said quickly, not wanting to worry the girl; after all the girl seemed to feel the need to apologize for everything.

As they walked along in silence for a while when Maleficent suddenly stopped, her eyes landing on an old carving in one of the rowan trees up ahead that read both her initials and Stefan's.

"What's wrong Godmother?" Aurora's voice snapped her out of her thoughts earning a sigh.

"Nothing beastie." The woman answered quickly as she picked up the pace to catch back up with them.


	17. Chapter 17

Maleficent watched as her boyfriend and goddaughter rushed around the large field, laughing as they did so.

"Come on! Join us Godmother!" the girl called, earning. Light smile from the woman.

"No thank you beastie…I have no desire to end up falling over myself." The woman called back, though the girl only rolled her eyes and came over, taking her hand.

"Come on….Please?" the girl pleaded earning a sigh and light glare though the woman had no heart to tell her no.

"Alright but if I end up falling on my face I will personally throw you in that lake down there." She stated with a smile as she allowed the girl to drag her off to play.

That night Maleficent surprised the groans as she lay back onto the sleeping bag, her back aching as it protested any movement.

"Are you okay?" Diaval whispered in the dark, earning a small sigh from the woman.

"I could just use a Tylenol. I do believe that I have pulled every muscle in my back that I could possibly." She answered after making sure that Aurora was sleeping.

"You sure that you're okay? That it's just muscles?" Diaval asked, concern filling his voice.

"Yes Diaval….It's just like when I decided to spend all day in the garden last year." Maleficent answered, rolling her eyes at the statement.

'_Honestly I am not that breakable!'_

She thought as she closed her eyes to settle into sleep.

Diaval watched in silence as Aurora turned and curled closer to the woman while they both slept, the later putting an arm over the young girl.

The sight itself caused Diaval to smile as he leaned back.

'_I'll be….Meredith has finally let someone in completely.'_


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning after a light breakfast the three of them packed and headed back toward home. Diaval's eyes seemed always on Maleficent's face as the woman smirked amusingly at something that Aurora had said.

"Beastie if you keep twirling around like that you're going to end up tripping and hurting yourself." The woman stated, earning a chuckle and a "No I won't!" from the girl.

However their light heartedness was soon to come to an end because as they neared the gate where the backyards met Aurora froze in her tracks her eyes freezing on the man that stood there.

"What the hell are doing? Where have you been!?" The familiar voice growled, causing the young girl to flinch back as he walked toward them.

"Stefan…get the hell off my property." Meredith growled, stepping in front of the young girl.

"Meredith. What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded, his breath smelling like whisky as he spoke; the scent making Maleficent's stomach turn.

"Diaval….take Aurora into the house." She stated coolly, earning a scoff from the man in front of her.

"And what's a cripple going to do?" Stefan challenged, however then Diaval stepped up.

"She may not do anything but I will." He growled only to end up getting a punch to the jaw.

"That's it! Aurora go into the house and stay there until I call you!" Maleficent growled, her green eyes flaring as she lifted her staff slightly.

"I bet the girl doesn't know why you've never been around for her." Stefan stated, turning toward his daughter before sneering "Meredith and I dated at one time…she was jealous and always tried to get us to split." He stated.

"Liar!" Maleficent yelled, hearing the girl run toward the house.

"You just can't face the truth."

Maleficent laughed bitterly at this however before she could do anything the sounds of sirens filled the air.

Maleficent sighed as she headed into the house only to find Aurora sitting on the couch.

"Is it true what he said Godmother?" the fifteen year old asked.

"Aurora…There is a lot we need to talk about." She sighed as she sat beside of the girl before beginning.

"Your father and I were childhood sweethearts. Though he started going to these fancy parties and everything else and beginning to drink…one night…I was twenty two I think. We went on a drive to one of my favorite places...I won't tell you what all he did to me child but it ended up with us physically fighting and someway I fell….my lower vertebrae was fractured in the tussle and he managed to get the best of me."

Aurora's eyes welled with tears as she listened to this.

"But it's not true that I was jealous of your mother…No. I didn't want your mother or you to be hurt. But Leila wanted to give him a chance…but….she took sick soon after you were born." Maleficent continued, her voice betraying her as it wavered a bit.

Hearing the usually stock woman near tears was too much for Aurora and her own spilt over.

"Please don't cry Godmother." She pleaded, tightening her arms around the woman a bit.

"You're so much like your mother you know…as pure hearted and loving as she was." Maleficent stated fondly as she held the girl away at arm's length for a moment before adding teasingly "oh look now…you don't go telling me not to do something when you're doing it yourself silly girl."

Aurora smiled at the playful chide and hugged the woman again who wrapped her arms around the girl.

Diaval stood outside just as the three women from next-door walked up to him.

"How is Aurora taking it? Stefan honestly blamed the girl from Leila's death. I do hope that Meredith doesn't hurt the girl any more than she has been already." The one in pink stated, earning a slight huff from Diaval.

"Meredith loves the girl just as much as anyone could." He stated, causing all three of them to start to whisper and bickering amongst themselves, causing him to roll his eyes.

He wondered if he should head inside to see how the other two was holding up however he decided against it as he thought about how prideful that Meredith could get.

"Why did he drop Aurora off on you three? You never really cared for Stefan anyway." He asked suddenly.

"he said that the girl was useless…more trouble than she was worth and I think that the girl believed that….that was until Meredith agreed to let her walk with her." The one dressed in green stated, earning a sigh.

"That's what I don't understand. Aurora is such a sweet girl….how could anyone have the heart to harm that child I don't know." Diaval stated, leaning against the fence as he thought back toward how the girl acted before.

"She seems to really look up to Meredith...but after that nasty accident that woman is so aloof. Nothing like she was back then and I can't help but wonder if it's a good idea for Aurora to get so close to her?" one of the other said causing him to roll his eyes.

"Meredith would rather lose her ability to walk than to hurt that girl. She may be a bit distant but not toward Aurora." Diaval responded, earning a disbelieving look.

"What? Meredith always hated children! I remember her telling Leila that on more than one occasion!" the one with blue hair stated earning a glare.

"Meredith can be full of hot air if anything. If I believed her every time she lied about something she hated I'd be the biggest push over in this side of the world." He answered before adding "Meredith just kept everyone at arm's length since her backs been hurt."

'_At least that got those idiots to shut up!'_ he thought as he turned from them and said politely

"Now if you'll excuse me I have two people that I must check on."


	19. Chapter 19

Aurora lay on her bed that night, her mind a whirl of thoughts. It was obvious that her father never wanted her and that her aunts were afraid of him. Sighing she sat up and stared out the window toward Meredith's house, her thoughts wondering toward what it would be like to be truly a part of that family.

'_Oh stop being silly Aurora.'_ The girl scolded herself mentally _'it's not like she'd want you around all the time. Her and Diaval will be starting a family and won't need you.'_

That thought bothered her than anything that her father had ever said to her.

She lay back onto the bed, her eyes glued to the ceiling as she recalled how much fun that she had the last few days with her godparents.

Meanwhile Diaval sat on the bed as Meredith brushed out her hair.

"Maybe you should ask Aurora to live here." He suggested, earning a glare through the mirror.

"And why would the girl want to live here with the likes of me?" She asked earning a look from Diaval.

"Meredith…It's obvious that she adores you and you love her….and don't even say you don't." He argued earning sigh.

"So what if I do?" she answered earning a sigh.

"Because you'd make a hell of a better parent than Stefan or those three idiots and don't even say you wouldn't….I saw how you reacted to her today." He answered, earning a sigh.

"Let's leave that to the little beast shall we? Now unless you want to sleep on the couch scoot over and let me lie down." Maleficent stated with a sigh as she came to bed.

* * *

**A/N: sorry its so short. I have writers block and any suggestions will be appreciated.**


	20. Chapter 20

Diaval awoke to a sudden movement on the bed, causing him to bolt upright just in time to see Meredith retreating toward their bathroom.

"Mer? Are you alright?" he asked, voice thick with sleep as he got up and followed her to the door though he didn't try to go in.

"I'm fine!" The woman answered though how her voice shook as she spoke he knew that it was a blunt lie.

"You had that dream again didn't you?" he asked softly after hearing something shatter against the wall.

"Just leave me alone!" Meredith's voice rang throughout the house, causing the dark haired man to cringe ever so slightly at the tone.

"Alright…But if you need me you know I'm always willing to talk." He replied before heading back to bed.

Sometime later he felt her return to bed, however this time besides keeping distance between them like so many times before he felt her draw nearer to him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her tone barely audible though the declaration caused him to turn over to face her.

"It's okay Mer….I understand." He replied, however the words died on his lips as he saw tears coming down her face.

"No….it's not." She began however he only pulled her closer—moving around so that she was resting against him as they both lay there.

"You have every right in this world to block people out. I honestly don't blame you at all. We'll get through this Meredith...but only if you'll at least try to trust me." He stated, pressing a kiss against her temple as he spoke.

"I do trust you….I've always have." The woman replied softly, pulling away slightly in order to sit up.

"Then why do you keep pushing me away when all I want to do is help?" Diaval asked as he sat up as well and took hold of her hand.

"Because every time….I remember him….or at least what he was before the drinking and politics." She admitted with a broken sob, causing the man to scoot closer to her and put his arms around her from behind.

"I won't _ever _hurt you Meredith…I would rather die than to see you hurt." He whispered to her as he rested his chin on her shoulder, feeling her relax against him.

They sat there for a long time in silence, however to Diaval's surprise Meredith was the first to speak.

"I love you."

He froze at the words, recalling all of the times that he had said them to her only to not get any response. Sure she always showed him that she cared but it had never left her lips.

"What?" he stammered, unsure if he had heard right though he felt her laugh silently against him.

"I didn't stutter." She retorted lightly. Pausing as if she would not say it again however after a few seconds she added "I said that I loved you."

Diaval couldn't keep from grinning as he heard this not once but twice coming from his usually aloof girlfriend.

"I know…I've never said it before but it's true." She whispered after a moment, only to feel the man kiss the back of her neck softly.

"Meredith I know…I know it's hard for you to say that to anyone. You've always shown me that you loved me and that was always enough." He stated, causing a ghost of a smile to grace his partner's lips.

They continued to sit like that until they both almost fell asleep.

"Come on, let's get to sleep. We can discuss everything tomorrow." Meredith stated before lightly kissing him, shocking him slightly since usually she only ever kissed him on the cheek.

"What? Did you honestly think that I'd never kiss you?" she asked teasingly, causing him to glare lightly at her in response.

"Let's just go to sleep." He replied before flipping off the light and getting back in bed, putting his arm around his girlfriend who seemed to actually lean in closer.


	21. Chapter 21

Diaval groaned as he sat up, his arm had fallen asleep sometime during the night and he quickly realized why; it was still wrapped around Meredith's shoulders.

"Good morning." She stated with a yawn once she felt him shift beside of her as she turned over and lightly pressed her lips against his, catching him off guard that early in the morning.

"Morning….What time is it anyway?" he yawned as he sat up, flexing his fingers to get rid of the tingling that seemed to only worsen as he moved.

"It's only six thirty. You woke me up by moving around so much in your sleep though now I understand why. " she stated, gesturing at his arm as he tried to regain feeling in it.

"How about this….you get some more sleep while I go get ready for work? After all I did promise a certain girl that I'd nurse that fawn back to health and I am sure that the thing is probably starving." He retorted, earning a smile from the woman who lay back down for a few minutes while he went into the bathroom. However Meredith sighed and got up, heading toward the kitchen to fix him breakfast even though her back was killing her due to how much she had been on her feet the last few days.

"Meredith…Honestly. What are you doing? I can tell you're in pain from way over here." Diaval stated as je came out of the bathroom dressed in a dark colored T-shirt and black slacks.

"Fixing breakfast…or did you forget what day today was?" she asked, earning a confused look before realization dawned on him.

"You don't have to…." He began though she sent him a look that shut him up.

"I must. Honestly, what kind of girlfriend forgets their partner's birthday?" Meredith retorted, earning a light laugh from the raven haired man who walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"The kind that knows that I don't like making a big deal out of this kind of thing. Birthdays are for children." He replied as he kissed her cheek.

"Oh stop complaining. If you'd rather stop and get one of those breakfast things that you usually eat be my guess though don't be surprised when you find out that its dog meat or something in ten years." Meredith retorted, causing her lover to grimace slightly as he pulled away.

"And that thought will make me lose my appetite for anything." He grumbled, earning a laugh from the emerald eyed woman.

"Oh hush and go get a plate out of the cabinet." She growled lightly, waving him off as she continued to cook.

"Are you going on a walk today with Aurora?" he asked, hoping to change the subject as he handed her the plate.

"Perhaps….if my back doesn't protest too much." Meredith answered with a shrug.

"At least she gets you out of the house…you use to stay locked in here like a hermit." Diaval stated jokingly, earning a light smack on the arm from the woman.

"I'd advise you to shut up before you end up wearing your breakfast." She retorted, eyes sparkling a bit as she turned toward him.

"Okay, okay sorry." He stated, stealing a kiss as he took the plate of food that she offered him.

"Why don't you ever eat breakfast?" he asked suddenly, recalling how even as teens that he never saw her eat in the mornings.

"Acid reflux. If I were to eat this early I'd end up sick." She answered with a yawn as she set about fixing coffee.

"Yet you can drink coffee?" he teased, earning a light glare.

"Diaval you and I both know that I am not a morning person so unless you have a death wish please be still." Meredith stated though there was no heat in her voice.

Diaval only chuckled and finished eating before leaving for work, leaving a contemplating Meredith sitting at the table. 


	22. Chapter 22

Cursing under her breath Meredith removed the cake from the oven, burning her hand in the process.

"Damned piece of junk." She grumbled, earning a giggle from Aurora who was cutting up vegetables for a salad.

"Oh hush." Meredith growled lightly, flinging a towel toward the teen who only dodged and then smirked cheekily.

"Why are you trying so hard if he doesn't want a dinner?" Aurora asked, earning a smile from her godmother.

"If you must know it's because I want to do something special for him." The woman replied, rolling her eyes at the girl's teasing snicker.

"I didn't think you had it in you to say that Godmother!" she teased earning a scowl and a light cuff to the back of the head.

"Cheeky girl." Meredith grumbled fondly, a light grin on her face as she placed the cake onto the table before nudging the child lightly with her arm.

It was obvious that all of this delighted Aurora to no end though Meredith had no idea as to why though she figured Stefan had never been much of a parent or even had much kindness toward the girl.

They worked in silence for a while however suddenly Aurora spoke up, a soft smile on her face.

"You know I've never helped throw a party for someone before….even a small one like this." She stated, her voice almost too low to hear.

"Don't worry. Diaval will love the dinner we've made for him." Meredith stated, offering her goddaughter a reassuring look.

"I don't have anything to give him though…I'll feel bad for not even being able to…" however her godmother only cut her off.

"just knowing you've helped with this will mean a lot to him but if it concerns you that much you could make him something and it would mean more to him than anything you could buy." The woman stated, hoping to ease her goddaughter's mind a bit.

"I guess making him a card would be enough." The girl stated earning a nod.

"Why don't you go do that while I set the table and put the roast in?" Meredith suggested earning a small smile in return before the girl rushed off to do just that.

* * *

**A/N: sorry this chapter is so short. I will make the next chapter longer.**


	23. Chapter 23

**disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

**Warning: this chapter is rated M for an adult scene (and because I am paranoid.) **

* * *

Diaval walked into the house, only to be hit full in the face by the scents of the food that rafted from the kitchen.

"Meredith….This is all too much!" he exclaimed suddenly, causing both Aurora and his girlfriend to jump at the sudden noise.

"Well what do you expect? It's your birthday." Meredith retorted with a grin, earning a sigh from the raven haired man who was trying to hide a smile.

"Well I said not to make a big out of today!" he argued mockingly as a grin spread across his face to show that he was teasing.

"Oh hush up…act your age not your shoe size." Meredith retorted, her eyes sparkling as she turned away from him. The act causing Aurora to start to laugh.

"Oh real mature Mer." Diaval retorted with a smile as he kissed Meredith's cheek.

Aurora shifted her attention away from them, not wanting to feel like she was intruding on their privacy though both adults laughed lightly at the teen's actions.

"Come on, let's eat." Meredith stated with a smile, lightly pushing Diaval toward the table.

"Um…here. I couldn't get you anything but I made you this." The young blonde stated suddenly, catching Diaval off guard.

"Thanks but you didn't have to do that." He retorted, accepting the handmade card with a smile.

Meredith could tell that Diaval was caught off guard by this action though by the look in his eyes she could tell that he was beyond pleased by this.

"Do you like it?" The fifteen year old asked almost nervously as the dark haired man looked at the card.

"Of course I do Aurora. Thank you." He answered, smiling over at her before hugging her lightly and pressing his lips to her hair.

Meredith watched this scene with a small smile, glad that the two got along this well.

Dinner seemed to draw on forever as they got caught into cheery conversation and lighthearted bickering. Meredith raveled in the warm atmosphere that seemed to surround her, finding it easy to enjoy herself for the first time in ages.

"Sorry for staying so long I am sure you two want to be alone." Aurora said after a while, causing Meredith to give her an inquisitive look.

"Isn't it past your bedtime or something?" the woman countered with a light grin as she hugged the teen.

"Goodnight godmother." Aurora replied with a smile as she returned the embrace before turning toward Diaval and hugging him as well as she added "goodnight godfather."

The dark haired man froze in his tracks as the girl headed back toward her home.

"Godfather?" he muttered once the girl was out of earshot earning a chuckle from Meredith.

"You're with me so technically yes. You're her godfather." Meredith pointed out with a smirk, shaking her head at his astonishment.

"Come on…stop standing there like a frightened possum." She laughed, leading him back inside.

Later the couple curled up on the bed together, just sharing the moment. For Meredith this was the first time since she had been with Stefan.

Meredith leaned against him, her mind whirling as she rested against him.

"Thanks for today by the way. Though you really shouldn't have." Diaval stated, dropping a soft kiss onto her lips to prevent her from responding.

"You're buttering me up for something. You better not complain over your dinner tonight." The woman retorted jokingly.

"I am not trying to do anything except get a kiss from my girlfriend." He retorted, earning a chuckle from his partner who leaned up to kiss him passionately.

Meredith ignored the tinge in her back as she allowed her emotions to overcome her; her actions driven by the yearning of his touch.

"Are you sure?" Diaval panted, unsure if this was truly what his lover wanted.

"Yes." Meredith answered, just as winded as her partner.

That is all that it took for the two to turn their attention back on each other, allowing their desires to guide them for the first time since they had been together.

Much later that night the two lay on the couch, Meredith's head resting on Diaval's bare chest. Both in disbelief at what happened but both content.


	24. Chapter 24

Meredith sat up stiffly, her back aching slightly as she recalled what had happened between her and Diaval the previous night.

"Morning….I made breakfast." Diaval stated, walking into the room still shirtless from the previous night.

"Thanks…you didn't have to." She stated, yawning slightly as she stood up, deciding to ignore her cane.

"I wanted to." Diaval replied before glancing at Meredith "are you sure you can walk without that?"

The woman glared over at him at that question and nodded, taking slow uneasy steps at first to test her balance.

"I'm not relaying on that stupid thing all the time." She grumbled, earning a sigh from her boyfriend who followed her.

To his surprise she seemed to be able to get down the stairs without any trouble and into the kitchen.

"How long have you known you have been able to do that?" he asked, earning a smile from Meredith who chuckled.

"I slowly made myself over the last four months. So one hundred and twenty one days and a lot of time spent falling on my ass."

Diaval laughed at this, watching as her eyes sparkled lightly.

"Come on…let's eat." He stated.

They had just finished breakfast when they heard a knock at the door.

"Why would anyone be up this early?" Meredith complained, rolling her eyes though she knew well who it was….the only person that would be bothering her this early.

"Should I go let her in?" Diaval asked, an amused smirk on his face.

"Why not…No need to hurt the little beast's feelings."

Meredith's reply earned an amused snort from Diaval who headed toward the door.

When he opened the door he saw Aurora standing there looking slightly nervous.

"Good morning." He stated offering her a smile as he motioned for her to come on it.

"Good morning Godfather." She replied politely as she followed him inside; calling to Meredith as soon as she saw the woman "good morning godmother."

Meredith smiled slightly at the girl's antics "Morning beastie." She replied.

Something was off about the girl today though Meredith; though she couldn't place it.

"Is anything wrong?" she questioned, earning a nervous glance from the girl.

"Nothing."

It was a blunt lie but Meredith let it go, knowing that the girl would tell her when she was ready.

"Alright, I'll buy that." She retorted with a smirk before adding "what brings you over this early?"

"Nothing really. My auntie's are arguing again and I just wanted out of the house." The teen answered, earning a sigh.

"That I do not blame you for. Do you want some breakfast?" Diaval replied.

After the three of them ate breakfast Meredith and Aurora headed out on their routinely walk.

"Are you sure you should be moving about without…" the young girl began for what seemed to Meredith to be the tenth time that day.

"Aurora...I know what I'm doing." Meredith laughed gently as they continued.

After a few minutes of silence the woman stopped again and turned toward her goddaughter.

"What's bothering you today? You are usually talkative." She added, seeing the fifteen year Old's azure eyes darken slightly.

"Godmother…May I ask you something? It's okay if you say no." Aurora began, shuffling nervously, not daring to make eye contact with her godmother.

"You can ask anything you wish." Meredith answered, concern in her voice as she gently put her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"I was wondering if maybe I could move in with you and Diaval?" the blonde whispered nervously, her body stiffening under her godmother's touch.

"If that is what you want Beastie." The dark haired woman replied warmly, causing the teen to look up.

"You….you wouldn't mind?" she asked softly, feeling as if all of this was too good to be true.

"No." The woman answered simply.

Aurora felt as if a weight had been lifted from her. She had been so afraid that Meredith wouldn't approve of the idea.

"Thank you!"

That's all she could manage to say as she embraced the woman who only chuckled and returned the hug.

"You can tell Diaval at lunch about your plans. I'm sure he'll be delighted."

Aurora heard her guardian say softly and at that moment she felt some warm emotion almost burst inside of her. An emotion that she knew she had never felt while she was living with Stefan.


	25. Chapter 25

"I just want to get away from the arguing." Aurora stated when Diaval asked about why the girl had wanted to move in.

"That I understand." Meredith muttered, sighing as she was glared at from the girl.

"Well…..How about we go prepare a room for her while she goes talks to them?" Diaval suggest with a smile.

"Okay…and are you both sure that it is okay?" Aurora replied softly.

"Aurora! Honestly…If you say that one more time I'm going to smack you upside the head." Meredith growled playfully, earning a small grin.

"Sorry godmother." The blonde stated, the light shimmering in her azure eyes as she leaned lightly against the woman's side.

"Go on...you go deal with them and if they give you any problems you send them to me." Her godmother stated with a smile, brushing the girl off with a smile.

"I'm going to go clean out the spare room." Diaval stated after the girl left.

"You do that…I want to hear their reaction." Meredith retorted.

**A/N: sorry this is a micro chapter. Next one will be longer**


	26. Chapter 26

"What?"

"What do you mean?!"

"Why?"

Aurora sighed as she glanced over at her three aunt's sighing as she prepared to explain herself.

"Look, I love you all very much but let's face it. If I stay here then my _father_ could easily come back and try to make me live with him again. I don't think that I could handle being near him."

She stated softly, not wanting to upset her aunts or get upset herself.

"Are you sure Aurora? Meredith isn't called Maleficent for nothing."

The fifteen year old groaned at this and sighed.

"Auntie…Meredith is my godmother. I know she can be a bit….rough around the edges. But I know that she's a good person." The fifteen year old argued softly.

Meanwhile Diaval and Meredith was trying to clean out the guest room, both muttering an array of curses as they did so.

"Why did I ever agree for the little beast to stay here?" The woman growled in annoyance as she attempted to remove a cover from the window side couch.

"Because you love her." Diaval laughed, earning a glare.

"You are not helping Diaval." Meredith grumbled with a cough as dust bellowed into the air.

Aurora groaned as she listened to her aunts reasoning, annoyance boiling in her.

"Okay enough! I'm plenty old enough to decide this for myself!" she stated, standing up.

"Why Aurora! You can't just….you're too young!" 

Aurora groaned at this and glared.

"I didn't see you doing anything when He was cussing at me! It was Meredith and Diaval not you!"

The pent back anger rushed into her as tears spilled down her cheeks as she rushed out of the room.

"Aurora wait!" they called however the girl was already headed toward the forest.

Meredith groaned when she heard the sound of someone pounding at the door.

"What now?" She growled as she headed toward the living room.

"Meredith! It's aurora!"

"She's ran away!"

"What did you three idiots say to her?" Meredith growled before grabbing her jacket and pushing her way out the door.

"Seriously…What happened?" Diaval asked earning a sigh.

"I'm going to kill the little…" Meredith growled as she walked through the woods, glaring up at the sky where dark clouds lazily hung. They had been giving rain for three days and now she was stuck out in it.

"Aurora!" She called, trying to keep all matters of annoyance out of her voice. As she waited for a response and sighed when she heard nothing more than what sounded like a muffled sniffle.

Meredith sighed at this and began to walk nearer the sound.

"What made you bolt off like this?" Meredith asked once she was beside the girl.

"I'm just afraid Godmother…I…I don't want them to force me to move back in with _him_." The young girl began, earning a sigh from the woman who sat down beside of her.

"I think they are more concerned about the thought of you leaving them than anything else." Meredith replied softly.

"I know they love me but sometimes…sometimes I wish things were different." The girl whispered, finally looking up.

"Well Aurora you are old enough to make your own decisions. My advice to you is listen to whatever your heart is telling you to do. After all you know what would be best for you." Her godparent replied, putting an arm around her shoulders before adding "but I do want to know exactly what happened."

Diaval rolled his eyes as he listened to the three women.

"Don't you think that she is a bit scared of staying with you? Her dad could easily get her back then! The issue isn't that she doesn't love you…it's that she is afraid that her father will come to get her!" He explained, thinking that they had to be crazy to not realize what the child was trying to say to them.

Meanwhile Meredith was chuckling softly at something that Aurora had said.

"Come along you silly child…We better get back before you're aunties become worried sick and drive Diaval completely crazy." She stated, earning a light smile from the girl.

"I'm really sorry I worried you godmother." She stated as they walked just as the rain began to beat down.

Meredith gave her a look as she shrugged out of her jacket and draped it over the girl.

"As I said Beastie…You only ran off because you felt trapped. No harm done and you didn't even go that far." She retorted with a hint of a smile as she put an arm around the girl.

"But I was so rude toward them I…" The blonde began however her godparent only rolled her eyes.

"I am sure they will forgive you for such."

As they walked the rain seemed to get harder, causing them both to end up having to take shelter in what seemed to be a makeshift fort.

"What is this place?" the fifteen year old asked, earning chuckle.

"This was a hideout was something Diaval, Leila and I concocted as children." Meredith answered before adding "that was before I met your father of course."

Aurora looked around the small fort, finding what looked like a handmade necklace laying half buried in the dirt.

"I'm surprised that stupid thing hasn't rotted by now." Meredith's voice stated suddenly, causing the girl to drop it.

"I'm sorry….I…" the blonde began, earning a light glare.

"You're needlessly apologizing again." The woman replied as she walked over and put her hands on the girl's shoulders before adding

"Honestly you act exactly like your mother."

Silence seemed to come over them both then as Aurora battled the thoughts that soared in her mind.

"Father always said that when he was drunk." She stated earning a sigh.

"Your father is just sick Aurora. He's allowed grief and jealousy to destroy him." Meredith answered with a sigh. Yet again silence came over them, though thankfully no tension was there.

"What was my mother like?" Aurora's voice suddenly rang out as she turned to face her godmother.

Meredith gently pulled her over to an old iron bench and sat down.

"Leila was a lot of things Aurora." She began "she was kind, open-minded….she never had anything bad to say to anyone. She was a bit naïve and could have her father's fiery temper if provoked the right way but all in all she was a good person."

As soon as she had finished saying this she monitored Aurora's posture for any sign of emotion; Meredith knew how hard it was to grow up not knowing one's parents. It was obvious that the girl was deep in thought on the subject.

"Aurora." She whispered, smirking a bit when the girl jumped in surprised.

"Oh sorry….I was just thinking." The fifteen year old stated with small smile, earning a chuckle.

"Come on, the rain's slacked down. We better get going." She stated, nudging the girl lightly.


	27. Chapter 27

Diaval laughed as he listened to Meredith and Aurora bicker over where to put what. It had taken them a while to convince Aurora's aunts to let her stay but after that was finally settled all of them where emotionally drained.

But none more than Aurora and it showed in her tone.

"We can get all of this done tomorrow. Why don't you get to bed?" Meredith grumbled at the girl, lightly smacking her with the pillow that she was attempting to get into the case.

"But I need to get this stuff put up." Aurora argued, tiredness in her voice.

"That can wait until tomorrow. Now get in bed before I make you." Meredith growled playfully, whacking the girl again who took the pillow from her godmother and glared at her.

"Alright, alright. I'll go to bed." Aurora relented with a small smile.

"Goodnight Beastie." Meredith retorted as she headed out of the room.

However minutes later the young blonde came into the living room where Meredith and Diaval was sitting.

"Goodnight Godmother…Godfather. Thank you for letting me stay." She stated, giving both of them a hug before returning to her room.

"Goodnight!" both called though as soon as the girl had went back up to her room Diaval turned to Meredith.

"do you think she'll ever get over what Stefan did to her?" he whispered, earning a sigh from the woman.

"Only time will tell but I want to make sure that she does." Meredith replied.


	28. Chapter 28

Aurora awoke in a cold sweat, panting as she tried to keep the images from flashing in front of her again.

"Just calm down. You don't want to wake anyone." She muttered to herself as she slowly climbed out of bed and headed toward the kitchen; her mouth suddenly dry as she allowed an array of what ifs come to mind.

Shakily she made her way down the dark hallway, afraid that she would wake someone due the squeaking of the floorboards.

As soon as she entered the kitchen, flipping the light switch only to hear a disgruntled yelp that caused her to promptly trip over the rug and fall backward against the sink.

"Aurora? What are you doing up at this hour?" Diaval asked, rushing over to help her up.

"I got up to get a drink." Aurora replied as she let him help her up.

"Sorry I startled you but in my defense you blinded me." Diaval retorted, earning a slight smile and sheepish "I'm sorry." From the girl

"There you go apologizing over nothing again." He retorted lightly, gently squeezing her shoulder before adding "Help yourself to whatever you want. This is your home as well as it is mine."

The young teen couldn't help but smile at this as she watched him return to where he had been sitting at the table, a bowl of half eaten chocolate cereal in front of him.

Aurora grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before taking a seat across the table.

"What's going on down here?" a sleep deprived voice asked, causing both to turn toward the stairs.

"Sorry I woke you godmother...I kind of fell." Aurora answered, hoping that the woman wouldn't be angry at her.

"Are you alright? All I knew was that I heard a crash." The woman replied as she walked into the room, casting a look at Diaval.

"Seriously? After all you ate at dinner?" she teased, earning a dirty look from him.

"She's fine Mer now shut up." He retorted, his tone revealing held back laughter at the look that came over her face.

Aurora was stunned however, silently praying that her new family wouldn't start arguing right then though much to her surprise Meredith's bewildered look turned to a small smirk.

"Unless you wish to wear whatever it is that you are eating then I suggest you take your own advice." She retorted, placing a hand on Aurora's shoulder before adding

"We don't need her to see how crazy you truly are."

Diaval turned to Aurora then and smiled, winking at her before retorting

"I'm the crazy one? What about you miss. _Maleficent?_"

Meredith let out a laugh then, rolling her eyes at him.

"I'm not bickering with you Diaval…it's late….I'm going back to bed. See you two goofs in the morning." She stated, squeezing her goddaughter's shoulder before heading back upstairs.

* * *

A/N: I'm kinda getting writers block on this story. If anyone wants to suggest an idea that I could use they can. I'll credit you in the disclaimer for the idea as well.


End file.
